


In the Magic bubble

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He never wants the Merry-go-round





	In the Magic bubble

The bright stars above shine like baubles on a Christmas tree, lighting up the night sky. 

Blue candy floss sticks to his fingers as he goes round and round the merry-go-round.  
His parents loud ugly screaming at each other drowned out by other children screaming with glee. 

The smell of frying onions makes the candyfloss and ice cream in his stomach churn, but still he hopes the ride never stops. Here there is laughter and joy, everyone is in a magical spinning bubble. The other stuff doesn't exist here, the screaming parents or the children who spit in his face in the playground. Their cruel taunts about his skin, the dumping of milk on him to see if it washes the colour off.

Here here is free.


End file.
